To People who discribe horses in their fics!
by Lady Arabian Knight
Summary: Here is a general referance for people who discribe horses in there stories!! Please read!!! I don't care if you don't review, but read! Will update whenever I can!
1. Default Chapter

To anyone who writes a fanfic and describes a horse!  
  
**Ok I updated this page, so it goes a bit more into detail on some things.**  
  
1) Mares are female horses  
  
2) Geldings are male horses that have been castrated and therefore have no balls and cannot reproduce. (I have seen many fics that have a person riding a gelding in one sentence and it turns into a stallion in the next!!! This is so annoying!!)  
  
3) Stallion's are male horses that still have their balls and are capable of reproducing. (Alanna's Darkmoon is a stallion!!!) (Alanna's Moonlight is a mare) (Kel's Peachbloosm is a gelding) (Daine's Cloud is a Mare)  
  
  
  
(4)Female horse babies are known as "Fillies" and male horse babies are known as "Colts"  
  
"Foal" is just a term for an immature horse unable to breed. If you want to get official with it, here goes.  
  
Day of birth to time of weaning, is called a "Suckling filly or Suckling colt" (Foals are usually weaned from their mothers at the age of 4-6 months)  
  
  
  
Time of weaning to the age of one they is called a "Weanling filly or Weanling colt" or Foals  
  
At the age of one till the time they turn two they are called "Yearling filly or Yearling colt" or Foals of Last year or yearling foals.  
  
  
  
At age of two they are called "2 year old filly or 2 year old colt" or Foals of such and such year.  
  
At the age of three horses are considered Mature Breeding Animals "Mare or Stallion" unless altered to be unable to breed "Gelding or Spayed Mare  
  
5) When you refer to a mare as being pregnant, the mare is "In-foal".  
  
6) The horses gaits go as this: The walk is a slow four-beat gait. The trot is a two-beat gait faster than the walk. The canter is a three-beat gait, a moderate, easy collected gallop. The gallop is three beat gate resembling the canter but faster, 12 mph. The extended gallop or hand gallop is a four-beat gait about 16mph.  
  
There are other gaits that belong to gaited horses, but unfortunately I am not that familiar with them. Sorry.  
  
7) Horse colors: Grey: A grey horse's coat color is a mixture of white and dark hairs growing out of dark skin. Rarely are grey horses born a recognizable grey. Most are born bay, chestnut or black and within a few weeks will show signs of grey around the eyes. And will lighten in color as they lose their baby fur.  
  
White: A white horse's coat is all white fur growing out of pink skin. (you know, like the white on a paint horse.) They are born this way, unlike the gray's that have dark skin and are born chestnut or bay, then lighten.  
  
Black: The entire coat, including the muzzle, flanks and legs, must be black with the exception of white markings.  
  
Chestnut: A chestnut horse has a copper colored coat ranging from light golden-red to a dark brown, known as "liver chestnut." Occasionally a chestnut will have a "Flaxen", or blonde mane and tail. Quite often the mane and tail will be the same color as the coat.  
  
Bay: Bays come in a variety of reddish-brown hues and are distinguished by black points (Mane, tail, legs, ears, knees, hocks, or any combination thereof. If there are white marking on the legs there will be black above that.) If there are white markings on the legs, there will usually be black above the markings.  
  
Roan: A roan horse has a coat that is a fifty-fifty mixture white hairs with either chestnut, bay or black. White and chestnut is usually called a "Strawberry Roan". Black and White hairs mixed are usually called "Blue Roan".  
  
Palomino: A palomino horse has a cream colored coat (ranging from a light cream to a chocolate cream) and light cream or white mane and tail.  
  
Buckskin: A buckskin has a coat ranging from a light cream color to a golden tan and has a black mane and tail with black points, such as on the legs and ears.  
  
8) I've also noticed that nobody ever feeds their horses anything accept people food and grass. And at the rate that they are being ridden they need regular grain feedings and when being stalled they need hay.  
  
I get so annoyed when someone describes a horse and they have no idea as to what they are talking about. So maybe this will help. I know a lot of people barely recognize or care about any of the above, but being around horses all my life and know a heck of lot about them I thought I should mention it just to do it! If you want anymore information on them!! Please by all means email me: horsecrazystar@yahoo.com . 


	2. Review Replies on 1027

~*~To those who reviewed for the first Chapter~*~  
  
To HShuler888, crazycatlady, thumpet and everyone else who reviewed. To tell you all the truth I didn't expect anyone to read it, let alone review on it. But I'm not complaining. Thank you all.  
  
Here are some of your reviews that I felt like replying on.  
  
**From: Pickzee** While white horses exist there are, I think, three registered white horses that currently alive. What you have written for white also applies to creams and in some case's albinos. Trust me there are two creams at my old barn and they are never ever called white. A better way to say a white would either be cream or "a horse whose coat was so light it looked white." Besides, whites, creams, albinos, and light grays don't stay 'near white' for long. You should also put in something about tack and riding horses, some of the most heinous breaches of horse writing etiquette were about riding and the use of tack. Another good piece like this is in Karthurian9's column, I can't remember what it's called but it is very factual. One more thing a filly or colt isn't just a foal, a foal is only up to a year old, a colt or filly is up through their three's. rn *Scurries away, afraid of being hit with a frying pan*  
  
**Lady Arabian Knight** When you refer to a horse as white, the horse has a pink skin and white fur, compared to a gray or cream colored horse that has a dark skin and light fur. You know how on a paint, like a black and white. The black fur has dark skin underneath it and the white fur has pink skin underneath it. Therefore it's a black and "white" not a black and gray/cream. It's the same for a gray and white paint. The fur is all light colored, but where the fur is mixed with darker hairs, the skin underneath is black, and where the fur is all white the skin underneath is pink. But there always a horse hear and there that becomes an acceptation.  
  
I agree with you about all light color horses not staying light for long. They always manage to roll in something. The worst is when you live in an area with red dirt, you get a strawberry colored horse in the end. ( ( ( LOL ( ( (  
  
**From: Keziah**  
  
This is a good idea. Except once the foals turn 1, they're yearlings. And 3- 5 is the age when a colt or filly is officially a horse. Not sure on the precise date. I make sure that I never describe a horse wrong in my stories, because I have a bay mare and have been riding for years. This is a really good idea, and please update soon! Rnrn Keziah  
  
**Lady Arabian Knight**  
  
You and Pickzee hit on the same thing so I'll get technical on the first chapter and put all the proper horse terms on it.  
  
**From: Rosethorn** ::waves:: HII! Major horse fan here. Very accurate reference, except for one thing: a gallop is a four-beat gait. :) Just so you know. Thanks and keep writing!  
  
**Lady Arabian Knight** Actually not, the Gallop is a three beat gate, resembling the canter but faster, 12 miles per hour. The extended gallop or hand gallop may be a four be a four-beat gait, 16 miles per hour.  
  
  
  
Again I am very grateful for your reviews and e-mails!! I really didn't want to get technical on horse terms. But it looks like I need to!!LOL!! I guess I'll keep posting stuff as I see it misused or think it would be misused. So email or review anything that you think I have messed up on or think I should put on here!!  
  
For those that ride-Happy Trails--!!!!  
  
I'll write more stuff later!!! 


	3. Tack parts

Parts of the English and Western tack  
  
***Bridle parts***  
  
A bridle consists of leather or synthetic straps, held together and attached to each other by buckles.  
  
The strap that holds the bit onto the bridle in called the "head piece" or "crown piece". Some people ride with only this piece. With no nose band, brow band or throat latch.  
  
A "nose band" is the part that goes over the nose and is also called a "Cavason" This is used mainly just by English riders. Occasionally some nose bands will have a small loop in the middle of it that allows another strap pass through. This piece is called a "drop cavason" And is goes around the horses chin to keep the horse from opening his mouth to avoid the bit.  
  
The part that goes over the horses forehead is called a "brow band" Mostly these are used only by English riders, but some western people do use them. That I've see anyway.  
  
The 'throat latch" goes under the throat of the horse and keeps the bridle or head piece from being pulled over the horses head.  
  
Bits  
  
Most english riders use snaffles...the most mild of bit selections.  
  
Eggbutt snaffle - the rings are slightly oval shaped and don't move Loose ring snaffle - The rings are fully round and can rotate. KK snaffle - instead of only one joint it has two. Dee ring snaffle - Rings are D shaped and allow a slight amount more of leverage. (I thing) There are twisted snaffles, copper snaffles, twisted copper snaffles, double twisted copper snaffles, driving snaffles and the list could probably go on and on. Though when you get to the twisted bits they are not a mild and can painful to the horse is used inproperly. The copper mouthed bits help the horses salivate and keep his mouth soft.  
  
I'll add more bits later.........  
Saddle parts  
  
English  
  
The front of the saddle is called the "pommel". The back of the saddle is called the "cantle". The underside of the saddle is called the "panel". The part that goes down the side of the horse is called the "flap". The piece that you put your foot in is called the "stirrup". The strap of leather that holds the stirrup to the saddle is called the "stirrup leather" The stirrup leather is held to the saddle by a small bar of metal called the "Stirrup bar" this piece is cover by a leather flap called the "skirt" A "girth" is a long, wide strap of cotton, leather, nylon or other synthetic material that goes under the horses belly, right behind his elbows and hold the saddle in place. Right in the withers. The straps underneath the 'flap' that you buckle the girth to are called the "billets" Depending on the type of saddle with depend on the length of these. Dressage saddles tend to have longer billets. While jumping saddles will have shorter billets. All purpose saddles will have different length's depending on who makes them.  
  
Western  
  
The western has more parts to it. It is a bigger saddle and covers more of the horses back. Some of the pieces I won't be able to properly discribe, due to the fact that I don't ride western. If I get something wrong and you feel I should correct it, Please by all means enlighten me.  
  
The "horn" is the part of the saddle that protrudes from the "pommel" or front of the saddle. The bulges on the pommel of the saddle, (that if you get rammed forward your thighs hit on) are called the "swells". The "seat" is were your butt sits. The back of the saddle that raises up is called the "cantle". The leather that extends from the cantle is called the "rear housing" The leather that extends out and down further from the 'rear housing' is called the "Saddle skirt". The straps of leather that hang down from the 'rear housing' are called the "saddle strings" On most western saddles, hanging from the 'saddle skirt' is a "rear cinch billet". When a cinch is attached to this it goes around the horses belly, behind the riders leg. I assume this keep the back of the saddle in place when a horse is working a cow or reining. The stirrups and leather look very different on this saddle then english. Instead of having narrow stirrup leathers, you have wide "fenders" That hold your very different looking stirrups. The western cinch has two large rings at each end that attach to one long billet strap. Unlike the english billets that are short and narrow.  
Note: English people call the strap that holds the saddle in place a "girth" while the western people call it a "cinch" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone...I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my fanfiction. Please forgive me. Things have super busy. But...now...I have finally had a chance to update my horse information.

Horse Breeds:

There are sooo many horse breeds in the world, I don't think I could even name half of them. But I will list the ones that most everyone is aware of and a few many people are not and give a little information about each one.

(Hands are the measure used to tell how tall a horse is at the withers. One hand is equal to four inches. 14hh 56in)

Arabian - Originated in the Middle East. Average height is between 14 and 15 hands. Colors vary from chestnut, bay, black and gray. Arabians are a smaller built horse with delicate legs and body. They were bred for and are used today as long distance riding horses. They are also used in dressage, hunter, jumping, and western riding. Arabians are characterized by their 'dish' faces and tippy ears.

Thoroughbred - bred by Europeans for their athleticism, height, and speed. They range in height from 15hh to over 17 hh. Colors vary from chestnut, bay, black, and gray. Thoroughbreds are tall, leggy horses built for running. Today they are used for jumping, cross country, dressage, polo, steeplechase, and hunter.

Quarter Horse - The American Horse. Originated and bred in America for their sturdiness and dependability. Quarter horses were originally used for and are still being used for today as exceptionally good ranch horses. They are also used for almost any other discipline in the horse world. Quarter horses come in a ride variety of colors: gray, chestnut, black, bay, palomino, buckskin, sorrel, cremello, and roan.

Paint - A quarter horse type breed with colored markings on their coat. Paint comes in a wide variety of patterns and colors. They are black and white, chestnut and white, bay and white, gray and white, palomino and white, and roan and white. The way their markings are on their bodies form are called different names. Overo paint is where the markings form jagged edges. Tobiano paint is where the markings have smooth flowing lines. Tovero is where they don't have any white on their back, only solid color. Some people will have heard of a solid paint. This type of horse has no markings but when breed, will produce a foal with color.

Tennessee Walker - Bred in the south as a plantation horse. They were used as all day riding horses and were breed to be smooth. They don't move in the walk, trot, and canter movements like a regular horse would. They move their legs laterally (both left hind and left front leg move forward at the same time each right leg is back) this causes the horses back to be still and give the rider and smooth even ride. Kind of feels like you're floating. There are many other breeds that are gaited like the Tennessee walker. They are: Mountain Saddle horse, Paso Fino, and other I can't remember right now (I'll update again later). Tennesse Walkers come in a wide range of colors; black, bay, gray, chestnut, roan, palamino, and paint.

Holsteiner - Originated in Germany as a cart/pulling horse. They are large bodied horses with willing temperments. They range in heights from 15.2hh to 17hh. Today they are used mostly as Dressage and jumping horses. They come in color varying from gray, chestnut, black, and bay.

Draft Horses - Draft horses were originally breed in europe for plowing and pulling. They were also used as mounts for armored knights. Today they are used for plowing, pulling wagons, and pleasure riding. Draft crosses are popular in dressage, jumping, foxhunting, hunter, and trail riding. There are many types of draft horses: Shires, Percherons, Clydesdales and Belgians are the most common. They range in heights from 15hh to 18hh. Colors vary from bay, gray, chestnut, black, palamino, and paint.

Friesian - A type of draft horse breed in Europe as a carrage horses and feild horses. They are lighter build than the actual draft horses are very popular as riding horses. They are used alot in dressage for their beautiful movement. Friesians come only in black. They are usually between the height of 16hh and 17hh.

Okay, here are some horse breeds for everyone to start with...I'll add some more as I get a chance. Can't have time for everything. If you have any breed in mind that you would like me to add or want more information about one of the breeds listed above, please feel free to email me.


End file.
